Oh, Arly Jane
by electric hips
Summary: Is it? Meet Arly Jane Knob. And watch how she changes two boys lives forever.


-1DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTER.

READ. :

The sun was almost blinding when Drake Parker woke up.

"Hey, brother!" Josh said. He was awake already.

Drake looked at the alarm clock that had so rudely awoken him. It was seven a.m.

"How long have you been up dude?"

"Since six. It was really sunny out. It woke me up." Josh replied.

Drake hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. When he had combed his hair so it looked just right, he got dressed and hurried downstairs. Meagan was already down there eating a banana. He took it from her and followed his brother to school.

When he got to his locker he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. It was Darcy. He had gone out with her over the weekend and she was the last person he wanted to see.

Sure she was what he would consider hot, but she lacked in every other way possible. He tried to hide behind an over weight kid named Francis who stopped to ask about math notes but he happened to move just in time for Darcy to spot him.

"Draaaaake!" The way she drew out his name made him want to be deaf.

"Oh, h-hey Darcy." He replied trying to look absorbed in finding what book he needed for first period.

"I had a great time this weekend. We should do it again. Maybe tonight, at the movies? I don't know what is playing but it shouldn't matter right?" She winked at him and he realized why he asked her out in the first place.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Drake said casually.

"Awesome! We can see more than one movie you know, I figure we could spend all night together, maybe all month, you know, as a couple! Maybe years! I've always wanted to name my first born Gemmy and then the next one- "

This is exactly the reason he couldn't stand the girl. She needed a life, never mind a few brain cells.

"You know," Drake rattled his brain for an excuse. "I really need to work on my project tonight…for English…and all this month maybe. It is a report…on the dictionary…really long and all. I'll see you soon though." He attempted to rush away, but Darcy caught on to his back pack and pulled him backwards, causing him to trip a little.

"Are you saying," she paused to catch her rage, "that you don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"No! No, no, no! I j-just…well…I seem to-" He stammered, but was soon cut off.

"He's busy, that's all. With me. Sorry he didn't tell you, Darcy. I really need to learn to keep Drake here on a short leash." A new voice says.

"Oh…I see…okay…bye…" With that, Darcy left and Drake turned to take a good look at the girl who saved his butt from a miserable lifetime of children with ugly names.

When he turned around, however, she was already walking off into the crowds of students hurrying to class. All he noticed was a glimpse of bleach blonde hair turn the hallway.

---

"She was amazing!"

"You saw her for a second. And it was just her hair!" Josh said, amazed at his brothers newfound love for a girl he barely met.

"That was all I needed!"

"OKAY CLASS!" Mrs. Hayfer, the English teacher from hell, shouted. "We have a new student. Arly Jane Knob?"

"Knob?!" Drake said, laughing. "As in doorknob?"

"Enough, Drake. Lydia would you please come to the front of the class?"

A girl with bright blue eyes, slouching in her seat, looked up. She had two-toned hair, black underneath and bleach blonde on top. Her jeans were worn in and tapered at the bottom and her shirt had one of those dancing iPod people on it.

"Not really." She announced carelessly.

Mrs. Hayfer was appalled.

"It's mandatory for new students in my class to tell a little about themselves." She said, trying not to show any weakness.

"Fine."

Arly got up and leaned backward on Mrs. Hayfer's desk.

"So." She started. "I moved here from Vancouver. I'm pretty indifferent about it. Except, I hate this weather. I joined the AV club just before this class and I saved some guy from dating a screechy maniac. End."

Arly sat back in her seat, leaving Mrs. Hayfer bothered.

"Drake." She said in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Yes?" He said, immediately straightening his back.

"Detention."

"I didn't even do anything."

"I know. Its just how I relieve my stress. Josh, you will be Miss Knob's guide. So leave and do whatever it is you guides do."

"Right on it." Josh said, saluting.

The class looked at him oddly.

"Yeah…let's just go." He said, addressing Arly Jane.

---

"You like AV stuff?" Josh asked as they were walking through the halls.

"I want to be a film major in college. Like is an understatement." Arly replied.

"Question."

"Answer awaiting, depending on nature of question."

"That kid you 'saved' this morning."

"Proceed."

"Reddish brown hair, thin, cocky?"

"Identity confirmed. Question."

"Answer?"

"Why?"

"That's my brother. Drake."

"Weird name. You don't look related."

"It's the big head isn't it?"

"No…it's the you-look-nothing-alike."

"Were step siblings. My dad married his mom."

"Neat."

"I'm surprised you aren't the one asking me about him."

"Why?" Arly asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Girls are all over him. Like ants to a fallen food item."

"There are many kinds of girls, Josh. Think of us as ice cream flavors."

Josh looked at her quizzically.

"It's a metaphor. Go with it."

"Okay…continue."

"Some of us are soft, smooth, easy if you will. Others, like me, have substance. A few sprinkles, maybe even a peanut or two. Sometimes an outer coating of fudge or whipped cream. Get it?"

"Yes. Question."

"Answer?"

"Cafeteria?"

"Affirmative."

They then walked into the cafeteria just as the lunch bell rang.

**-sarah-ellen**

**review and rate for more chapters please.**


End file.
